


How did I fall for this idiot

by PresentPerfect



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresentPerfect/pseuds/PresentPerfect
Summary: Weiss wants more than anything to hate her idiot teammate and still can't accept her as her leader. Despite all this she can't help be enamored by the ever adorable and optimistic Ruby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Little bit of Ruby x Weiss going to be a series of shorts mostly non-cannon events.

It was a beautiful day, beautiful scenery and the true centerpiece of it all, a beautiful girl. She had the laughter of a child, and played around with her tiny dog with glee, that had already left so many her age. She held a purity of hope that didn’t fade even in this dark world. It all made Weiss furious. She sat sulking on team RWBY’s picnic blanket and watched from the shade of the trees. Yang and Blake were throwing back and forth a disk with increasing velocity and over the top acrobatics. Impressive as their many flips and spins were Weiss couldn’t take her eyes away from the stupid little girl, playing with her dog.

            Team RWBY had the day off. No classes, no missions. Weiss wanted to relax inside maybe do some shopping but Ruby had insisted that she come on the little excursion to the forest at the edges of Beacon.

 

\----Earlier that day----

 

            “Come one Weiss! Don’t you ever just get sick of the city?” Ruby implored her.

            “No, I rather like the city. The forest is dirty and I will probably end up ruining one of my dresses if I go.” Weiss refuted.

            “Please Weiss!” Ruby begged her with giant puppy dog eyes. She was too adorable and Weiss wanted to crush her little head.

            “No!” Weiss crossed her arms and turned away. Ruby countered moving around and getting only inches away from her face.

            “Please” She said in higher voice. Weiss felt her face grow hot. Her lips so close, she could swear she could hear her heart pounding. She wanted to grab Ruby by her stupid cloak and kiss her. Instead she settled to push her away.

            “Space! Space, I need space.” Weiss scowled. The door opened up. Blake and Yang entered into their shared dorm room.

            “Hey, what’s going on?” Yang asked

            “Yang!” Ruby sobbed. “Weiss won’t come to our picnic.” She cried into her sleeve.  

            “Stop being a drama queen!” Weiss shouted.

            “The only queen here is you” Blake said walking past and sitting on her bed.

            “Why don’t you want to come Weiss?” Yang asked in a calm voice.

            “Because it’s our only day off and I want to relax and shop. Not go trudging off into a forest.”

            “I don’t think trudging if the right word for it.” Yang replied. “It will be fun. We are going to make food and play games. It will be a team building exercise.”

            “Yeah Weiss! Team building!” Ruby cheered. “Even Blake is going”

            “I never agreed to this.” Blake said from her bed.

            “Aww that’s a shame Ruby and I were going to pick up some fresh fish too.” Yang said.

            “Changed my mind. What kind are we talking?” Blake asked greedily. Yang smirked.

            “Any kind you want.” Yang assured her.

            “Any?” Blake’s mouth opened wide and just the smallest amount of drool rolled down her lip.

            “See Weiss.” Ruby grabbed her arm. “If you don’t come we will only be Rrrbby ‘R’by uhh… the point is its not a color Weiss!”

            “Alright, sheesh.” Weiss gave up. “I’ll come.”

            “Yes!” Ruby cheered. “It’s going to be so much fun.”

 

\----And thus Weiss found herself at the picnic….-----

 

 

            “Weiss come on over” Ruby called out. Come play with me.

            “I’m fine here.” Weiss told her.

            “What that’s no fun.” Ruby came over to the blanket and sat down next to her. “It is nice in the shade though. Also…” Ruby reached over to one of the several baskets of food they had prepared. “The food is in arms reach.” She fished a small finger sandwich out of the basket.

Weiss watched Ruby closely. She had personally made those sandwiches with extra care. She wanted to Ruby to love them. Ruby took a bite. Her expression was hard to read. Ruby was smiling, but she had a smile across her face even while she slept so it meant nothing. Ruby glanced over.

            “What’s up Weiss?” She asked.

            “Oh… nothing.” She had noticed her watching how embarrassing she thought to herself.

            “You sure?” Ruby followed up.

            “Its just…” Weiss started. ‘no don’t ask it will sound stupid’ she screamed to herself in her head. “How was the sandwich?” ‘No! You betrayed me lips’.

            “Oh it was great, want one? I think Yang made them.” Ruby went into the Basket and pulled out another.

            “Actually… I…” Weiss started.

            “Which is surprising,” Ruby took another bite “considering she is a terrible cook”. She spoke mouth half full of food.

            “Well its because…” Weiss tried to speak again

            “This one time she almost burned our entire house down trying to boil water.” Ruby laughed. “Sorry, what were you saying?”

            “Forget it.” Weiss lamented.

 

            “Wooh that was fun.” Yang said as she joined them on the blanket.

            “Until the disk went flying off into the distance.” Blake added as she sat down with her legs folded neatly under her.

            “I got too into it. I’m sorry. Well whatever, I was getting hungry anyway.” Yang went for some of the food. She grabbed one of Weiss’s sandwiches and devoured it in one bite.

            “Wow these are really good Weiss.” She commented taking another.

            “Oh, you like them?” Weiss asked but glanced at Ruby hoping she heard.

            “Yeah, really good.”

            “HA I knew it!” Ruby said triumphantly. “There was no way Yang could have made those.”

            “What’s that suppose to mean?” Yang asked defensively.

            “It means you are a terrible cook. Admit it”. Ruby pointed a finger at Yang

            “I am not!” Yang grabbed another picnic basket and took out a container of potato salad. “Blake try this!” Yang shoved it into her hands.

            “I don’t really like potato salad.” Blake said putting it off to the side.

            “That’s not the point! Just try it, please Blake.”

            “Alright fine.” Blake took up a fork and took a small portion. The other three stared intently.

            “Could you all not stare while I eat?” Blake asked coldly.

            “Oh yeah sure.” Ruby said awkwardly averting her gaze; Weiss and Yang did the same. Blake took a bite.

            “It’s okay I guess.” Blake said putting the fork down.

            “Just okay?” Yang shouted jumping up.

            “Yes Yang, just okay” Ruby bopped her nose.

            “Well, lets see your dish, since your such a great chef all of a sudden.”

            “Yes lets!” Ruby retrieved from a picnic basket a perfectly shaped rice ball with nori warped around the bottom.

            “Alright Blake, taste test!” Ruby handed it to her.

            Blake sighed. “Why am I caught in the middle of this?” Blake took a bite of the rice ball. Her eyes widened, and with what could only be described as animal like ferocity devoured the rest of the rice ball.

            “Are there more?!” Blake asked giving Ruby a hungry stare.

            “Yeah… in the basket.” Ruby answered. Blake flashed forwarded with inhuman speed at the Ruby’s basket and seized upon the rice balls.

            “Haha! Victory.” Ruby shouted

            “What. What is so good about these?” Yang grabbed one, ignoring Blake’s glare. She took a bite and furrowed her brow. “These are salmon rice balls! That’s not even a fair competition.” Yang complained. Weiss sighed as she watched. The picnic continued. Nothing remarkable happened but despite herself Weiss was happy she came and happy she spent time with Ruby.


End file.
